Falling for you
by AngelFire5310
Summary: The main character finds herself in the life of Levy McGarden. Then an unsuspected twist. GaLe is my favorite pairing! Hope you guys like it.
1. Chapter 1

The bus rocked steadily, another shitty day at school. My head pressed against the window, headphones blocking out the crying baby. The world should be better in an anime. Fairy Tail to be exact, sure there's the cliche "the world is about to end, think about your friends and save the world!" But their lives seem amazing. I've been told on more than one occasion in my anime club that I fit Levy McGarden perfectly. Smoothing out my school skirt, I lifted my head, I'm proud of it.

Both of us love to read, write, and hate that we feel weak and small. But she's lucky enough to have more friends. I don't have a "Gajeel" in my world. Basically her knight in shining armor. Or iron armor. I prop my head in my palm and stare out the window into the water underneath the bridge we were crossing. The orange sky reflected off of the water, a version of a liquefied sun wavering in the surface of the river. Basking in the sunlight I dozed.

Suddenly the truck swerved violently to the left, people yelped in fear, grabbing onto the seat in front of them. "What the heck is the driver thinking?!" I cursed as the bus violently turned to the right, then everything slowed down.

The bus tilted off the bridge in a severe angle. Others screamed, we're not going to make it, we are going to die. I thought to myself, my eyes widen in fear as everything went weightless. The bus fell completely vertical, I'm going to die, I realized, crying.

The water rushed to engulf me in it's suffocating embrace. I swam out of an open window, trying to reach the surface. Someone's looking down on me, trying to reach me. My body loosened, my hand limp, I just gave up. It's no use, death is my only escape, my vision blurred, no...more...air.

"Levi!" A voice called to me, "Hold on, Levi!"

The hand reached me, but I faded.

The bed was warm and comfortable, sunlight welcoming. Am I in the hospital? No, hospital beds are not this comfortable. My vision was getting sharper, I stared up at the ceiling. Where am I? Why couldn't they just let me die? There's nothing in my life worth living for. My parents are dead, I'm the only living family member of my entire bloodline. My family strictly believed in the one child rule, you only have one child in your life.

Then I was declared insane by my extreme Christian neighbor. So I spent a few months in the asylum. Finally I was released when they produced evidence that I was sane and harmless. So I spent my days going to school and living off of the government's money for me. My money came from my inheritance and the government about my "insane help." No real friends, solitary life. I was as good as dead.

I lifted my hand into view, this is not right. Why was my skin smooth and light? It's supposed to be dark and rough. Turning my hands over, I was scared and confused, I bolted upright. A mirror leaned against the wall I saw myself in it. Wait, it wasn't me, it was Levy!

Did I become Levy McGarden? No doubt about it, blue hair and signature orange head band. What happened? A shuffling movement caught my eye. Lucy Heartfilia herself was right there! My jaw dropped, was I in Fairy Tail?! The blonde girl was fast asleep in a soft cushy chair next to the bed. Stacks of books everywhere and even tall shelves.

I was still dumbfounded, but suddenly she bolted upright, wide awake. With the sudden movement I started, causing a cup to break next to the bed. Remembering who I was helped me compose myself, I have to act in character. "L-Lu-chan." I felt so awkward after all this is the one and only Lucy!

She stared at me for a while, a grin getting bigger and bigger on her face. "Levy! We thought you died." She threw her arms around me, causing my side to flare up in pain. "Oh, sorry, sorry. Just really excited." She let go of me, my face white with pain.

Yes, I can use this as a time to find out what happened. "It's ok, Lu-chan. What happened to me?"

Lucy looked confused, "You don't remember anything?" She looked suspicious, shit! Make up an excuse, an excuse. My palms were damp with sweat.

"W-w-well, I did fall head first off of a cliff, I don't remember..." I laughed nervously, I made a "sorry" gesture. She seemed to believe me.

Lucy sat back in the chair, thinking. "First, do you want a drink or any food? After all, you did passed out for a week."

"A week?" I asked amazed. My stomach growled, I grew red with embarrassment. "Sure, just tea and sandwiches." Lucy moved her chair to revealed mountains of presents. "Whoa." My eyes grew wide.

Lucy laughed and unpacked a box of cakes. "Sorry, hope you're good with cake instead of sandwiches." She handed me a strawberry cake and got up to make tea. A note on the box made my heart race.

"Get well really soon, we're worried about you." It was written with careful hand writing from Erza herself! Sure enough when I bit into it, it tasted like heaven. Lucy came out with tea and carefully handed me mine. I thanked her, offering her a cake, of course she immediately said yes. Then she cleared her throat and looked down at her tea, a sad look over took her emotions.

"You wanted to go with Gajeel on his next mission, pestering him really. You two were arguing on top of that cliff with the blossom tree. You two were fighting really badly. Then he just-" Lucy paused, unable to look me in the eyes, "I guess he just lost it. He pushed you." We were quiet, my fork rattled against the plate of cake.

"I-where is he now?" I asked hesitantly. Lucy over took a look of mischievousness. Hiding her mouth she let out a lil chuckle. "I-I mean, it not like I care or anything." I crossed my arms and tossed my head in defiance, although I couldn't hide the redness flush into my cheeks.

"He went off on another mission, you can tell he only took it for solitude. He even refused Lily's company." Her blonde hair flipped, "I guess he feels bad. He thinks you're dead. But you should have seen him, he dived head first over the cliff." An evil glint in her eyes, "When's the wedding?" She smirked. Comedic smoke blew out of my ears.

"We don't like each other!" I told her firmly, waving my arms around. She held up her hands in front of her to protect her from my fists. "Right, right." She said half-heartedly. "I better get going, Natsu might be crashing in my home again." She gathered her things and before she left she looked over her shoulder, "Are you well enough to come to the guild tomorrow?"

Tilting my head, I smile and nodded. "Of course." She smiled back then the door clicked shut behind her. Absent-mindlessly I stared out the window, "What happened? I was on a bus and then-" my thoughts were interrupted by a headache. I flopped back down on my pillow, and fell asleep again.

When I wake up, I felt another presence in the room, the last twilight rays streamed through the window onto the bed. Where I lay tense but still pretending to sleep. "Oi, Levy." A deep gruff voice said, I nearly turned around, it was Gajeel. Did he realize I was awake? Or has he known already? This is going to be so awkward. Should I answer him or pretend? Gaaaaaaaah, I don't know what to do! "I don't know if you can hear me or not." He continued, ok he thought I was still asleep. Good. "I just wanted to say sorry, I didn't mean to. You're probably dead, and I'm just insane, but I'm sorry." His voice wavered. The door rattled, he started for the window and leaped, and I fell into the grasps of sleep once more.

Staring up at the sign, it read Fairy Tail with it's symbol. This is it, let's try not to let my inner fangirl out. I push open the door and is immediately swarmed by people.

"Are you ok?" Voices ask.

"Oh, Levi's back!" Happy flew over the crowd. Jet and Droy pounced on me, they cried and held on to me, I awkwardly stared past them to the others that gathered, Lucy, Natsu, Gray, Erza stood outside of the crowd, crossing her arms and a slight smile on her face. After they made sure I was ok, they dispersed back to their spot, occasional glances at me and at a dark corner of the guild. Droy and Jet followed me around but that's normal. I sat with Lucy and her normal group.

While we talked of Lucy's novel and jobs, Gray of course stripped and Juvia swooned from a distance. Natsu and Gray came close to fighting until Erza knocked their heads together. "Did you like the cakes I baked?" She asked while Natsu and Gray were collapsed on the floor.

I nodded, "They were delicious." I smiled, again with the glances. Finally I noticed the dark aura in the corner, where Gajeel sat glaring at other wizards, his back to the wall. When watching the anime, I shipped (paired) Ga-vi, Gajeel and Levi. They were the cutest couple.

Whispers, glares, and insults were thrown his way. Especially from Jet and Droy, "He shouldn't be here. He nearly killed Levi." They agreed, a glare toward Gajeel. My fists tightened in my lap as I looked down on the table.

"Stop it you two." I said under my breath. The two looked away bashfully. If I should make things right with Gajeel, now was the time, so I stood up. So did he, but he walked toward the open doors. My feet moved forward to follow him, "Gajeel." I reached out for him, unaware at the stares around the room. He looked part way back, my foot caught on a loose floor board and I fell. He stood there, quiet for a few seconds, then left. My eyes burned with tears of embarrassment and fustration. Dammit, I wiped my tears and got up, brushing myself clean of dust.

Lucy gave me a sad look, Droy and Jet nearly swore. Mira came over, "Are you alright, Levi?" She looked worried, Lisanna appeared behind her, same expression. I can't handle too much attention.

I nodded, "I'm fine. I'll just go home early today." Mira nodded and smile softly. Jet and Droy got up with me, but Master stopped them.

"Levi has to take some walks alone." He said, Jet and Droy sat back down, deflated. I gave Master a greatful look. Mira came over and gave me a little lunch box.

"That's your dinner, ok?" She tilted her head and smiled. "The Sola tree in the park at sunset." She pressed the lunch box into my hands and whispered into my ear, "I garentee he's there." She gave me an encouraging smile and made her way back to the bar, Lisanna gave me a pat on the shoulder and followed. Lucy gave me a thumbs up with Wendy. I nodded firmly and left.

The sunlight and leaves woke me, where was I? The nightingale sang out it's call in the branches above where I sat, back leaning against the tree trunk. I smiled, the sky was beautiful. Orange with the sun creeping down the horizon. Just like the day of the crash, had it only been one week?

I sat admiring the sunset at the Sola Tree in the park. My lunch sat in the grass next to me, still warm. My mouth watered in anticipation of the meal, I hope Gajeel hurries up because I'm starving!

Two men snuck up on me while I dozed about my meal, "Hey hey, look what we found. A cutie!" The younger one in a brown shirt and beanie smirked. The other in a dirty grey shirt and short Brown hair. They both smirked down on me, I tensed.

"There's no way I can take them both at once." I frantically thought, "Think Levi, think!" They exchanged a evil smile.

The older one reached for me, I shivered and tried to swat his hand away, blocking my face with the other hand. The younger man's expression hardened. "Feisty are you?" He slapped my hand away and grabbed my arm.

"Let me go." I demanded, struggling. Out of no where a iron pillar shout out and broke his grasp on me. I got up and turned around, "Gajeel." I thought happily, a grin surfacing.

The thug rubbed his injured hand, "What's your problem? We're just having fun." He glared at Gajeel. The older one looked frightened.

"O-oi, I think it's best if we leave." He tried to pull his friend away. But he wouldn't budge.

"Huh? You wanna quit now? Just because a buttwipe got in the wa-" he took a punch to the face, interrupting him mid-sentence. A smile lit up my face, my savior!

He got up, looking more angier than before. But his friend whispered in his ear, "That's Gajeel from Fairy Tail." The younger one's face paled with fear. The both ran off shouting something about an "iron demon."

The signature chortle from Gajeel finished it off, my eyes shone with excitement. Gajeel in person! He's taller and scarier in person.

"No one touches my shrimp." He smirked. Lily, his Exceed, nodded approval. "Finished them off quick, weak."

Lily was adorable! His tiny body. And sword strapped to his back. I resisted the strong urge to hug him. "You alright, Levy?" He turned to me, I tried hard mot to smile and nodded. "Good. Gajeel, if you have something to say, say it now." He peered at him. The Iron Dragon had a slight blush as he looked the other way. I looked surprised for a few seconds then giggled when I understood. He looked at me and blinked a couple of times and exchanged looks with Lily.

People started staring and pointing . Gajeel started looking around and getting more red. "Hey, shrimp, stop making a big scene." I tried but I couldn't contain the giggles which turned into laughter. Then I felt myself being lifted off the ground and thrown over his shoulder, I flailed in protest.

"Put me down, baka Gajeel!" Then I realized the town can see up my skirt, I flushed red and pulled down the hem. He laughed, "Geehee." Lily flew behind us and smiled, they carried me to a private field where they set me down in a field of flowers.

Getting up, I patted the dust off of my skirt. Then the sight made me catch my breath. The white petals adapted the orange rays of the sunset. Soft grass made a wave as the breeze blew in. Hugging my knees to my chest, I examined a small white flower. Beautiful. I felt something added to my hair, reaching up, I felt a flower. Gajeel sat back and leaned on his hands as the breeze pushed through. Lily stood on a rock with his eyes closed and arms crossed over his chest.

A flower brushed my hand and I had a brilliant idea. "A flower crown!" I smiled, starting to make it behind their backs so no one could see. Twice Gajeel tried to turn around and look but both times I hit him in the face. "No looking." I pursed my lips. When I was done I placed one on Lily's head and one on Gajeel's head. Lily blushed but laughed at Gajeel's face with the flower crown. Seeing the two of them I smiled widely. Gajeel went on about how he didn't look that bad, and how ridiculous Lily looked, so those two went at it. My laugh interrupted them, they looked at me confused.

Lily's stomach growled, then Gajeel's and mine. The bento box! I grabbed the box, unwrapped it and opened it. Waaaah, it looked delicious. Omelette rice, with beef drizzled in teriyaki and sushi. I snapped the chopsticks, and picked one sushi up, "Right, open up." Lily opened his mouth but Gajeel intercepted and ate it before Lily could eat it. "Geehee." He chuckled, Lily had a irritated mark above his head. I patted Lily in the head.

I offered him some omelette rice and he ate it quickly a side glance at Gajeel. Who broke another pair of chopsticks and was about to eat the beef before I ate it. We stayed like that for a few seconds, me biting his chopsticks and Gajeel sitting there blinking while Lily looked shocked. "Oi, shrimp, do you mind?" Gajeel said calmly. I ate it, warm goodness. He grimaced while his face grew red. Lily chortled then turned into full blown laughter.

"Anyway." Said a crying Lily, the black cat wiped his eyes of tears and cleared his throat. "Gajeel, we all know you want to say something." He threw an expectant glance at his partner, who looked the other way.

"I'm sorry for pushing you and would you like to..." Gajeel trailed off, looking into the distance. Geeeh?! Was he asking me out? Wait, I'm not ready for this! My palms started sweating, my face getting extremely red. "Get down." He murmured under his breath.

Get down?! Wait, not so fast. First it's a date then now he wants to...Steam blew out of my ears. "Get down." He hissed, tackling me down. Now I was confused, not only me. Lily asked him what was going on, then we heard footsteps.

"Damn those Fairy Asswipes. We can teach those weaklings a lesson." A male voice spat out.

A calmer one answered, "Yes, but we can't make war with them. They defeated Phantom Lord in a guild war and they won the games."

At the name of his old guild, Gajeel tensed, I held onto his arm trying to prevent him from attacking.

"Well Phantom was weak, and their win was a fluke. We can take 'em." The other roared. Gajeel looked outraged, I held him back.

I pleaded with him, "Gajeel, please don't. They're trying to lure you out." He still had that murderous look on his face. I tried a last resort, "Don't leave me alone." That took him by surprise but he relaxed a little. "Come on, let's go back to my dorm."

"No boys allowed." Gajeel pointed out, I smiled and winked.

"But who has to know?"


	2. Chapter 2

I close the door tightly behind me after smiling nervously to Erza in the hallway. Gajeel was already inside reading comics, Lily was nowhere to be seen. "What are we going to do about those two?" I flopped onto my bed, he laid on the floor, still reading. "If you want you can keep them." I offered.

"Really?" His face brightened. I smiled softly. He was just like a kid again, "At any rate, we still have to tell the others what we heard." I sat up on the bed at looked at him, he continued, "This could mean war for Fairy Tail."

My eyes widened, I sat straighter, tense. "But, the guild was completely destroyed and, I-" the image of me, Jet, and Droy strapped to a tree after being beat up flashed in my head. With a cry I fell to the floor as a ringing took over my head. Gajeel rushed over.

"Levy!" He held me until the ringing stopped. Then he looked sad when he also remembered what he had did to me and my team.

"I slept through that whole battle. I wouldn't have done any good anyway. I'm small and weak and I get in people's way." Tears threaten to spill. "I can't even protect myself." I sniffed. Gajeel was quiet.

Then he patted my head, "I'll protect ya, shrimp." I looked up at him in awe. "It was my fault you got hurt and the guild destroyed. The least I can do is protect you and the guild." He said firmly.

"And I can provide you with iron." I joked, wiping the tears off my face. He smiled, "Sure, shrimp." We were interrupted by footsteps in the hall, with a flash he fled through the window. Erza bursted in looking furious.

She marched over to my window and looked out, then close the window. "What happened? We heard you cry out."

Panicking, I hurried and made an excuse. "I fell off the bed and landed on my injured arm. Don't worry, I'm fine now." Erza's face relaxed, then she smiled.

"Take it easy. Happy said you let a boy in." I made a mental note for happy. "Rest easy, maybe you should open some of the gifts. Levy?"

"Yes?"

"What's that flower on your head?"

"I just went to the meadow and thought they looked nice."

"Ah, they do look nice." She smiled softly.

I remembered what I heard at the field. "Erza, I have to tell you something." Then I thought it was best to tell her tomorrow. "Tomorrow."

She looked confused, but she said, "Ok, good night."

"Good night." I replied. Then she left, closing the door behind her. To be sure, I waited a few minutes before going to open the window again, Gajeel brushed past and went right to the gift pile.

"Oho! So many presents." He looked like a kid at a candy store. I giggled as he tried to decide which gift to open first. "Chocolates!" He exclaimed when he opened up a box. He picked one up, bit I ate it before he could get a chance. Yum, caramel and peanuts in chocolate. "Oi!"

I sly smirked at him, picking up another piece, dangling it in front of him. He was about to eat it, but I turned and ate it myself. I laughed at his fustrated face. "Delish!" I smiled.

I gave him one, and he looked suspicious but ate it. His face flushed when I laughed. Looking up at him with my large chocolate brown eyes and smiled with all the charm I had, "You're cute when you're frustrated."

That took him by surprise, he looked the other way flushing Erza hair red. "Wah! You're cuter when you're embarrassed." I clapped my hands together and mimicked his laugh "_Gihihi._" He flushed even more if it was possible.

"Shut it, Shrimp." He stuttered. "Are you drunk?"

I blink innocently, "Not yet." Then I revealed a bottle of expensive wine from the present pile, I uncorked it easily and chugged it, I came back up for air with a satisfied gasp. "Yum."

"Hey, Shrimp, slow down there. Let me have some." I was slightly tipsy and hugged the bottle closer to me, protectively. With no effort, he extracted the bottle from my arms, "Weeh." I teared up. He took a long swig. "Wow, that's good." He ignored my weak efforts to grab it back. "right, fine. Here." He tilted the bottle so I could drink out of it while it was still in his hand.

After a while, we were rather tipsy. "Baka Gajeel, you sure we won't remember this tomorrow?" I slurred, throwing wrapping paper at him. He closed the curtains and locked the door so no one would walk in on us being drunk and breaking the rules.

"_Gihihi,_ I'm positive." Gajeel drunkenly laughed. "You didn't take long to be drunk."

Hanging upside-down from the bed, I looked at him with an expression of mock hurt, "I'm not a drunkard like some."

A look of shock registered on his face, "How did you end up on there?!" I snapped out of my haze to find myself on top of a tall book shelf.

"NYAAAAA?!" How _did _I end up here?" Suddenly I felt like puking, the side effects of a hangover. Now he laughed at my demise. "Stop laughing and get me down from here." I turned around, trying to find another way down.

"Don't turn around, Shorty. I like the view here." He teased. My eyes widened and face flushed extremely red and I pulled my skirt down to cover it.

"BAKA! Stop looking up my skirt, you pervert!" I exclaimed, shrieked more really. "Just get me down." I murmured.

He grinned more softly, and opened his arms to me, "Come 'ere, Shrimp." I landed in his arms but the impact choked up some vomit down his shirt. "OI!"

"Karma!" I grinned devilishly back. Then I hiccuped from the alcohol before passing out. He left me passed out on the bed and left through the window.

The sunlight welcomed me back into the harsh reality world. I took a strand of blue hair out of my mouth, along with a trail of drool. The weirdest dream occurred last night, but I can't remember, all I remembered was getting really red and yelling at Gajeel, that's stupid, boys aren't allowed in the dorm.

The door opened to reveal Lucy. "Yo, good morning." She placed a stack of finished read books on the table and my breakfast. "Brought you some breakfast and came back for more books."

Stretching, I rolled my eyes at her, "This isn't a library, you know. Food isn't allowed." Lucy laughed.

"Well don't you look like a beauty queen." She remarked at my appearance. "Virgo made it especially for you so enjoy it." She placed the box in front of me while she went to browse through the books, "Hurry up, we gotta get back to the guild."

So I chowed down on the food. By the time we walked into the guild, my head was pounding and my stomach full to the max, causing it to hurt. "Why do I have to be so fat?" I groaned as my stomach pains began to hurt again. Lucy gave me a sly smile.

"Don't look now, Gajeel's looking." She fanned herself while I shouted at her, behind me Gajeel walked into the guild. Lucy caught me looking and she started breathing heavily and grinning evilly, with that shine in her eyes.

"L-Lu-chan!" I shouted, squeezing my eyes shut with embarrassment. As he walked back, I covered her mouth and flushed as he gave me a suspicious look. Lucy just looks at me all smugly. Everyone in the Guild was rowdy, Natsu and Gray were at it again and Erza was secretly drooling over the cake in front of her. I ducked to dodge the flying mug that Gray threw at Natsu.

"Ah, how I missed the spirited liveliness of-"Lucy was interrupted when Gray's pants hit her face (sound effect, "Waaaah!~). "GRAY! PUT ON SOME CLOTHES!" Gray looked down at himself and noticed he wasn't wearing any. Juvia near about had a nosebleed. Natsu started spouting fire everywhere, causing people to duck and side step.

Now Gajeel and Natsu were glaring each other up for a battle. "You wanna go, you lil' Salamander?" Gajeel snarled.

"Hell ya! Ya iron nut." Natsu growled back, Lucy laughed nervously, and pushed me to the bar where it was more safe. Mirajane was cleaning a cup with a cloth, she smiled at us and smacked a flying plate aside without batting an eye. Sighing, I just asked for my usual drink. (No beer or wine, I don't drink alcohol.) My head was still pounding, for a reason I don't remember.

"Ugh." I held my head as a wave of headaches passed through. _What happened last night?_


	3. Chapter 3

I caught Gajeel giving a odd look, I was interrupted by Mira giving me my drink. Slyly, she caught my gaze and she went on about how she can imagine our children. Lucy joined her and I couldn't do anything to stop them. So I passed out on the bar counter the life floating out of my mouth comically.

"So." Both of them loomed over me, eyes glinting. "The Festival is coming up, everyone has to wear medieval attire and with," They stared down at me, "A partner."

"What?" That's when the rest of my soul escaped. I became a lifeless mush on the floor, rolling around aimlessly. Medieval attire, I'm fine with. But a _partner?_ No, no, impossible.

Lucy picked me back up and molded me back together. "Come on, it shouldn't be that bad." Mira smiled a little bit more encouraging, before she went away to serve another customer. Lucy took the seat next to me.

"Lu-Chan." I groaned, finally remembering last night. " I think...I'm doomed."

"Why? Did you two…" Lucy smirked.

"NO!" I pursed my lips, "You're so perverted, Lu-chan. We got drunk and really weird things happened."

She covered her mouth, "Ohoho. No touchy touchy, Levy-chan."

"Lucy-chan!"

"Kidding, Levy, kidding."

Jet and Droy came running to me, like little dogs waiting for praise. "We gave Gajeel what he deserved!" They had no injuries, but looked slightly tired.

"WHAT?" I bolted out of my chair, and he was nowhere to be seen in the guild. "Where is he?" They looked confused at my outrage.

"A-at the tree in the south park." Droy defeatedly answered. Trying my best not to let the rage show in my eyes, I ran off to the tree. "Solid Script; Speed." My pace increased dramatically. There I found Gajeel collapsed at the foot of the tree. I slid down next to him, his clothes tattered and he bruised. "Baka Gajeel, why did you not fight back?" I demanded as I tried to pick him up, tears threatening to spill.

"Hey, Shrimp. I just thought I deserved it." He answered casually, I could hear how hurt he was no matter how hard he tried to hide it. Somehow, I lifted him and led him the the guild. Everyone stared as we entered, Mira placed down her towel and looked more serious.

"Lisanna, get the kit." Mira directed her sister, who nodded dutifully and took off, Elfman lifted Gajeel, who had passed out, to the back of the guild, where the guest beds laid. Jet walked up to me and placed his arm on my shoulder. In a flash, I twisted his arm behind his back, his face in pain.

"Don't touch me. Don't come near me, don't talk to me." Everyone stared in awe, little bookworm Levy, turned into a little spitfire. Droy and Jet were shocked, "I-I." I held my head, which had a new set of ringing. Then my legs ran out of that guild at top speed. Lucy was about to follow but Mirajane, held out a hand to stop her, while looking off at my running figure.

Erza crossed over to them, "Sometimes she needs time by herself." Natsu just grinned looking impressed.

"Lil' Levy's growing up."

Where did I go? What were those jerks thinking? Coming to my senses, I found myself in the shed (Yes took this from Catching Fire) of Fairy Hills, my dorm. I curled up in a ball, head in between my hands. Gajeel could have died, knowing those two! The image of him injured, tired, helpless, flashed in my head. Those jerks! They did it for me, I know. But that fact just makes me feel responsible. Guilty. How long have I been here? It's already the middle of the night, no one has come for me. Then loud knocks sounded at the door.

I looked up, conscious of my tattered dress and messy hair. "Leave me alone.'' My ragged voice was barely audible.

The knocks no longer came, a bittersweet feeling. They left with a feeble attempt to coax me out, but they left me alone so I can cry more. _It's my fault. I have to take responsibility sooner or later._ I thought, tears dripping from my face to the floor. A loud BANG resounded from the door. My eyes widened as my head jerked up. Then with a final bang, the door came crashing down, a grinning Gajeel behind it. "Gihi."

"Gajeel!" I stood up in shock, "I thought you were hurt." I stood up a little too quickly, my head rang.

"I was, but I recover fast." He grinned cockily. It was all I can do to not to throw myself into his arms. "Oi, I got the best idea ever." I looked at him oddly, "We're going to drown the world with happiness."

"My tears?" I asked jokingly.

"Nope, wine." He grinned holding up the wine bottle.


	4. Chapter 4

So we sat in my dorm room, with Lily this time, getting drunk. Of course I was the first to go, or so they thought. "Well, maybe I should go and whack them upside the head." I smiled and waved a book around, Gajeel caught my arm, "Oi, shrimp, you're going to decapitate someone like that."

"How did you find me anyway, you stalker." I dropped the book in defeat and he laughed.

"Smelled your scent a mile away."

"Pervert, what do I smell like?"

"Disgusting. Don't come near me."

"Gihihi, give me a huuuug!" I slurred, Lily laughed as Gajeel flushed with embarrassment. He looked away awkwardly as I literally purred in his arms. Then, ruined by puke.

"OI! AGAIN?" Gajeel lifted up my limp body.

I gave him a sly look, "Oops." His face flushed, no one can be mad at the cute Levy face. Lily still was rolling on my bed laughing. "Welp, I'm going to sleep." Lily flew out of the way just in time as I crashed into the bed. Gajeel cleaned himself of puke and heard me 'snoring.'

"Really. That girl really is something." Lily floated upwards, " I'll meet you back home." Then with that he flew out the window.

"Oh Levy." Gajeel crossed over to me, where I watched him through narrow eyes. He drew the blankets up to my shoulders, I caught his hand.

"Gajeel, stay here until I fall asleep." I murmured groggily.

"As if I had enough energy to do that." He scoffed, my hand dropped. "Don't remember this tomorrow, Levy."

"I looooove," he tensed when he heard that from me, "Wine!" I finished.

"Yeah, short stuff. Bye."

"Bye bye, pervert!" I sang.

Yet another hangover the next morning, at least I don't _have _to go to the guild. I laid in bed, looking at the ceiling. Right on time, Lucy burst in the door. "Morning Levy. Did you get it last night?" She smugly asked. It took me a minute to realize what she was talking about.

"NO."

"Alright, alright." Lucy put her hands up in surrender. She hid her laughter. "You got drunk again?"

Sheepishly I nodded, she laughed sharply. I glared at her. "Come on, let's go to the guild. I heard Mira has something interesting planned for today." That got me up and running. I skipped along side her until she opened the door. Gajeel fell quiet, but to avoid suspicion I skipped on by like nothing happened.

"Mira-chan, what can we do today?" I bounce up to her, she smiled her signature smile at me over the counter.

She pouted as she thought about it. "Oh! You can help me decorate, I have a box full of costumes we can use." Mira looked like she was bursting with excitement. She gestured to the back of the guild, she looked so excited like Natsu and a new fighting challenge. "Go on in and get ready." She ushered both of us to the direction of the "activities." Wendy joyfully bounced along side us.

All three of us pushed aside the wooden door to see box after dusty box, of decorations for the Festival. Cobwebs hung from the corners, Wendy and Lucy nearly screamed when a spider ran across their feet. Chills ran up my spine, but I tried my best to keep my cool. Boxes were labeled, but the dust suggested it's been a while since anyone used them. Breathing in deeply through my mouth, I nearly choked on dust, I braced myself and lifted up a heavy box. A bruise objected and I dropped the box and fell to the floor, holding my side. Wendy ran over while Lucy made her careful way around spider webs.

"Are you alright?" Wendy came crashing next to me, her face filled with worry.

Disguising my grimace as a smile, "I'm fine. Let's just get started." I answered weakly. A figure appeared at the doorway, "Gajeel." I said, blinking in surprise.

The iron dragon slayer crossed his arms, "You shrimps and Bunnygirl, need any help?" Wendy smiled widely and Lucy gave him an annoyed glance before slyly smirking to me."Especially, Shorty over there. You shouldn't be doing heavy lifting."

My face became dark with a scowl, "I can do perfectly fine." I growled back to him. Wendy tried to defuse the tension, blubbering wildly, Lucy just looked like she was on the verge of laughter. Finally I just pouted, giving in to his help. "Gihi." He smirked and lifted up the box I dropped. Wendy sighed, the relief evident in her voice as she started encouraging us to work hard.

Pouting (in the animes), I picked up a lighter box and moved that out to the main room in the guild. Gajeel came out with three boxes stacked on top of one another, almost bragging. I glared at him before going back in the dusty room and bringing out more boxes. Carla and PantherLily stayed behind to clean up the room, Happy joined, but everyone knew it was to "supervise" Lily and Carla.

By the afternoon, we all took a break at the bar. Except Gajeel, Lily and Carla were still active and eager to finish today, the others (the rest) passed out on the bar. Natsu had joined in around mid-morning nearly burning everything up. Happy nommed on a fish and everything was quiet and normal. If you call quiet and normal, loud fights and shouting, that is. For the fifth time I leaned to the left side to dodge a chair and sighed. Laxus walked into the guild, his bundle of belongings slung behind his shoulder.

His team ran up to him, Freed babied him and praised his power. The blonde man dropped off his belongings and advanced to the bar. Sitting up, I, along with others, peered at him with interest, Gajeel looked at him with no expression out of the corner of his eye, arms crossed.

Mira looked up at him out of the corner of _her_ eye. "Welcome back, Laxus." She smiled up at him warmly. A slight blush registered on Laxus's face, Lucy and I exchanged sly looks. "How was the job?"

Laxus smirked cockily, "Easy as usual. Nothing out of the ordinary. Except I have interesting news." Everyone leaned forward on their seats, straining their ears. I had just realized everything had gone quiet.

I personally thought I was prepared for anything. But these next words caught me off guard.

"News has it, Future Rogue has returned."

**DUN DUN DUUUUUN He's back and more powerful than ever! Hope you like this new chapter. I'm excited to bring you the next action packed chapter! Stay tuned, or some t.v stuff like that. :3**


	5. Chapter 5

The street was dark and empty that night, as I made my way back to Fairy Hills. After what Laxus said, no one can settle down.

"Are you serious?"

"He's back….We're dead!"

"Doom, doomed!"

"No, impossible!"

Voices screamed from both sides, worry, fear, disbelief. My mouth gaped helplessly as the words didn't come out, my eyes widened in absolute fear. "What will he do now? We just recovered from the damage." Lucy covered her quivering mouth with a shaking hand. She was probably remembering the death or her future-self right before her eyes. Natsu's eyes narrowed and a vein popped out in rage. The wailing and chaos of the crowd quieted as Master stood up and calm them with a gesture of his hand.

Remembering this, it gave me chills. _Just me and the moon._ I thought to myself, but the moon didn't agree with me. It hid behind a cloud. _Oh gee thanks._ Taking in a deep breath to calm myself, I jumped again after hearing a branch snap. It's probably Gajeel stalking me home again. In my head, I pictured him hiding every time I turned around and creeping along behind me. I sighed in frustration.

Suddenly a hand appeared out of nowhere from the corner of my eye and grabbed my mouth to prevent me from screaming. A strong arm held me around my middle to prevent me from thrashing about. I screamed as loud as I could through the glove. "MMMRPH! Mmmmhr!" My legs thrashed and kicked wildly, but the hands remained strong and unmoving.

They dragged me to a dark alley and pinned me down on the cold damp ground. I looked up at my perpetrator, Future Rouge! My eyes widened and I screamed louder if possible. He had an angered expression on his face. He held a single red sphere in his hand, a pill. Fighting harder, I knew he was going to force me to eat it. _Help! Anyone, someone?_ No use, he released his grasp on my mouth for a split second only to force the pill in. He forced my head up in order to make me swallow it. He triumphantly smirked and dissipated into shadows. Leaving me there, vision fading and consciousness gone.

**Sorry for a really short chapter! : But I just thought this was good enough for now, what has Rouge done?! What will happen? :O (Cheesy, I know) Also, I wanted to thank you guys for following and 215 views! Wow, I was happy if it was just one (my mom.) Make sure to comment as well, I need your thoughts on the chapter for any improvements! See ya~ :3**


	6. Chapter 6

A fire popped and sizzled, two deep voices exchanged words too muffled to hear. Slowly, my eyes opened and my senses returned to me. I was covered with a heavy jacket that smelled familiar. Sitting up, the jacket slid off, the voices hushed. Then it hit me, this was Gajeel's house, so it must be him and Lily in the next room talking. I picked up his heavy jacket and laid it back on the bed. And crept around the room.

It was dark, the only light provided by the fire. Shadows rose and fell in-sync with the flames. As far as I can see, I saw the room was more like a cave, a few belongings scattered all over the room. So this is how it looks like, in the anime, they never showed how it looked like. I sat near the doorway to eavesdrop. Gajeel's voice carried through, "I can feel your heartbeat, Short-stuff. I know you're awake." I squeaked in surprise.

Sheepishly, I came out of my hiding spot, ashamed I had been snooping on them. Lily sat near the fire, drinking his kiwi juice. Gajeel sat crossed-legged on the rug in front of the flames. The dancing flames lit up his sharp features and glinted on his metal studs that adorned his face. Red crimson eyes were hidden behind his lids as he bore a look of concentration. "What were you doing in that alley way?"

Honestly, I didn't remember, so I told him. He grimaced in frustration. "Nevermind. Hurry up and get well, the sooner so I can kick you out." I pouted, harsh love. An alley way? Ew, with garbage and rats? No, why would I be in there?

Seeing that troubled look on my face, Gajeel softened." I didn't mean it like that."

I shook my head, "No, it's not that. It's just…. I can't remember anything before."

"Could it be Rogue? Did he catch you?" Gajeel leaned forward, at the sound of Rogue's name, Lily jumped up, spilling the juice. The image of Future Rogue's face filled with anger popped up, but why?

"I-I don't know." Was it a dream? A vision? "I'm going to sleep, see you tomorrow." With my blue hair hiding my features, I went back into the dark and cold room.

The next morning, he was still asleep with Lily in the other room. The fire out and cold. Carefully stepping over them and making sure not to make noise, I was like a ninja. Trees swayed and leaves flew through the air. Leaves crunched under my feet as I made my way to Fairy Tail Guild. Halfway through the forest I realized, I have no idea where I'm going!

After at least an hour of wandering, I found my way out. Only to stumble in on a scene. A long white haired man was throwing rocks violently at random places. "Why must i stumble upon the weakest member? I could make her stronger, but that would require too much energy. It would be worth it, Fairy Tail attacked by it's weakest member and falls at her feet." He cackled with evil laughter, "I will be the mastermind behind it all. I will have my revenge and Fairy Tail will fall!" He looked up to the sky, throwing his hands out, his pupils dilated giving him a crazy look. He laughed, it sent chills down my spine. I hid behind a tree, sliding down and holding my head in between my hands. That was Future Rogue, that 'weakest member' he was talking about must have been me.

Then it came crashing down, the reality. The red pill, last night, the alley way. I will be the downfall of Fairy Tail? Tears threatened to spill, I was weak, useless. now I'm going to destroy the thing that I cared for the most? My family. "Peek-a-boo." Rogue's face looked down on me, smiling widely. I screamed and ran never looking back, "Come back!" He sang playfully, "We'll destroy it together." A shadow reached out and seized my ankle. I fell to the dirt floor, Rogue grinned above me, "Got you." He reached down. An iron pillar hit him far away, he 'tched' and disappeared into a shadow, his laugh echoing in the trees.

Gajeel reached down and pulled me up, supporting me as I buckled. He opened his mouth to say something witty until he saw my tears, "Take me back to the guild. Hurry." He shut his mouth and carried me. Lily providing look-out above.

The doors to the guild opened and everyone looked at us, a beaten-up Levy and a angry Gajeel. I answered the question their eyes pleaded to know. "Shadow Rogue." I croaked out, before passing out.

**I'm sorry! It's cheesy, I got lazy. :P Hope you like it. I have major brain fart between chapters. I've started on the next chapter. Leave a review on how lazy and cheesy I am :D**


	7. An Unwanted Surprise

Screams of panicking people woke me up. "Silence!" Master's voice rang out, I got up and shook my head clear. Everyone looked up at him, frozen in their position. He spoke with confidence, although his face was pale. He told us that we were Fairy Tail, we are family, and we will pursue. "Our family is only as strong as the person next to you." I stared down at my shaking hands, _I will be the downfall of this beautiful family._ Tears hit my fists, no one noticed.

If I will be the downfall, I have to get away from here, for the sake of everyone. What if I killed myself? Rouge won't be able to get me there, therefore he won't be able to destroy Fairy Tail. But everyone, will miss me, not as much as I'll miss them. Lucy, Wendy, Jet, Droy, Master, everyone. Gajeel.

Everyone's cheer jeered me back to reality. With so much memories going to haunt me, it was best I leave now. While everyone else got riled up, (Natsu's fire was burning even from across the guild) I left, running to Fairy Hills. Making a mental list of what I'll need. But when I got there, opening the door, I got an unwanted surprise.

Rouge was innocently browsing my books. his eyes flashed as I stood there, frozen in my tracks. "Let's go someplace, pet." The room swirled and twisted into a cave. An ashened fire sat near the entrance, a makeshift bed near the back. I hugged the wall, keeping my eyes on him. Then I made a break for the entrance, only to slam into a dark shadow wall.

Helpless, and why not admit, scared, I sobbed, the outside world was right there. "Why do you do this?" I collapsed to the floor, cursing.

His eyes blazed with anger, "I was so close to world domination! Until you bastards ruined it all. Damn, Fairy Tail." He growled, "I'll admit, I hoped someone stronger would come by, but you were the only one. It'll be funny, Fairy Tail brought down by it's weakest member." He laughed. Rouge walked toward me, hand stretched out.

Screaming, I was thrown into the air, my vision blurred red until I couldn't see through. The pain was unbearable as I tried to fight back, tears blinded my red vision, ears burst with my own screams until everything just stopped. "Gajeel!'' I screamed out.

**Oh noes! What's happening to Levy? I have really good ideas for the rest of the story, maybe I'll be able to print two chapters today. But I still have to write in my other story (Icy Tales, go check it out). And I hav an offline story I'm working on. Gah! So much to do!**


	8. Gajeel's POV Afterwords

"Levy!" Damn, she so small, can't find her anywhere. Peering into the window of her dorm, it was frosted over. So easily, I just bust open the lock. Hm, odd. she wasn't there. No signs of struggle, not a dust on one of her books, but a scent. Levy and a faintly familiar one. God damn it, Shadow Rouge! They ran off somewhere, he took her. Or was she a- No! Levy would never do that.

Lily flew over me, "Should we go back to the Guild? Tell everyone?"

"Yeah." I felt so frustrated, hitting my fist against the wall. Another odd scent toward the guild, were they being invaded? Great, more bad news. We exchanged silent looks and ran off in the direction of the Guild.

A small figure in assassin's clothes was standing in the air in front of the Guild. Their hood cover most of their features, the shadow cover their eyes. The mouth closed and expressionless. Holding out their hand, light swirled into a ball in their palms. Laughter and rowdiness resounded from the Guild. Chairs being thrown, glass breaking, mugs clanking. Lily stared, but I realized what they were doing, "Hey!" I yelled, trying to distract them. Too late, they threw it full force into the roof of the Guild. Shouts of alarm and screams of terror replaced the happiness of Fairy Tail.

Growling, I punched them in the back with my Iron Pillar. The hood fell off, long locks of wavy cornflower blue hair, fell to their waist. "Levy?" I took a step back in shock. Lily flew up to the figure, a staff appeared in her hand, she swung it hard, hitting Lily back full force into my chest. She whirled around, she looked like her, but it wasn't her. My heart fell. Her face resembled Levy, but her eyes were silvery white, which flashed red in rage.

People ran outside as beams of wood collapsed in on the bar inside, everyone was out, staring and pointing at the figure. Black boots, short leather skirt, short lengthed, and sleeved hooded black jacket. Metal studded chains around her wrist, the exact opposite of yellow dressed cheerful Levy. Who smiled often and scolded me for the most retarded things. This one showed no expression, no love, like or interest.

"Levy!" It's her, I know it. The girl's eyes flashed, and she lunged at me, tears in her eyes.

It's her, I knew it. But I was met with a cold blade to the stomach. Her quivering voice in my ear, "I'm sorry." She disappeared. And I fell into an impending pit of darkness, everyone gathering around me as I coughed blood. Dammit.

"Who was that?"

"Don't know. Those magic powers, I read them somewhere in a book."

"Then the book must be in here somewhere. Where's Levy when you need her?"

"Levy!" Two voices wailed.

I pushed myself of the stretcher, Lily hopped up, "Don't stress yourself." Bandages were stained with blood wrapped around my stomach.

"Oh, Master. He's awake."

"Good. Good." Master hopped up on a chair in front of me. "Sorry to be questioning you so early. But we need answers."

I only briefly looked at him, before going back and studying the outside. "She said she was sorry." I murmured quietly under my breath.

"What was that?"

"She looked a little bit like Levy." ("Levy!" was wailed by two people in the faint background.) Maybe I should keep the 'sorry' part to myself. Master looked deep in thought, eyes closed, arms crossed.

Mira's heels clacked as she entered the room. "Master. Lucy and Erza just returned."

"Did they find anything?" He jumped off the bed, I can only stared in confusion. Lily filled me in.

"They sent Erza and Lucy to Levy's dorm. See if they could find anything." Lil began to walk to the the tent which held the makeshift guild. "Coming?" I nodded him ahead. _I need a moment._ He nodded in understanding, then waddled off with Mira and Gramps. That can't be Levy, she would be the last person ever to destroy Fairy Tail. It didn't look like her at all, long hair, eye color, and style. I'll admit, it was pretty hot, but where was my small petite shrimp. That girl looked taller too, but she said sorry for something.

Well, might as well go see what Erza and Bunny girl found in her dorm.

**It's like my chapters are getting shorter and shorter, but don't have time D: I'm sorry. School's starting reeeaal soon, less uploads, oh shoot. Leave a review if you think it's Levy or not. Although it's pretty obvious. See ya guys later. :D**


End file.
